candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 36
- | characters = Cupcake Carl, Puffler | new = | released = Unofficial: (Episode was removed last January 18, 2017) Official: | previous = 35 | next = 37 | difficulty = }} New features *Candy fish with coloring candy cannon ( ) and Color bomb with candy fish cannon ( ) in level 710. Levels This episode contains levels 701 - 720. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 702 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 703 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 704 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 705 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 706 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 707 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 708 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 709 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 710 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 711 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 712 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 713 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 714 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 715 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 716 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 717 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 718 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 719 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 720 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 701 Mobile V5.png|link=Level 701|Level 701 Level 702 Mobile V2.png|link=Level 702|Level 702 Level 703 Mobile V3.png|link=Level 703|Level 703 Level 704 Mobile V2.png|link=Level 704|Level 704 Level 705 Mobile V2-1.png|link=Level 705|Level 705 (Section 1) Level 705 Mobile V2-2.png|link=Level 705|Level 705 (Section 2) Level 705 Mobile V2-3.png|link=Level 705|Level 705 (Section 3) Level 706 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 706|Level 706 Level 707 Mobile V2.png|link=Level 707|Level 707 Level 708 Mobile V3-1.png|link=Level 708|Level 708 (Section 1) Level 708 Mobile V3-2.png|link=Level 708|Level 708 (Section 2) Level 708 Mobile V3-3.png|link=Level 708|Level 708 (Section 3) Level 709 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 709|Level 709 Level 710 Mobile V2.png|link=Level 710|Level 710 Level 711 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 711|Level 711 (Section 1) Level 711 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 711|Level 711 (Section 2) Level 712 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 712|Level 712 Level 713 Mobile V3.png|link=Level 713|Level 713 Level 714 Mobile V2.png|link=Level 714|Level 714 Level 715 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 715|Level 715 (Section 1) Level 715 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 715|Level 715 (Section 2) Level 715 Mobile V1-3.png|link=Level 715|Level 715 (Section 3) Level 716 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 716|Level 716 Level 717 Mobile V3.png|link=Level 717|Level 717 Level 718 Mobile V2.png|link=Level 718|Level 718 Level 719 Mobile V4.png|link=Level 719|Level 719 Level 720 Mobile V2-1.png|link=Level 720|Level 720 (Section 1) Level 720 Mobile V2-2.png|link=Level 720|Level 720 (Section 2) Trivia *After this episode is released, icon of one-layered cupcake gets bugged.